


On the Eve of Battle

by LemonTwist



Series: The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings Tumblr Confessions [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonTwist/pseuds/LemonTwist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by "Kinky Hobbit Confession" #2564: "Had a dream where I was sitting on Thorin's lap and he was fingering me... Ohhh sweet lawd."</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Eve of Battle

With growing apprehension, you listened intently as Thorin “negotiated” with Bard over Laketown's claim on a share of the treasure of Erebor. To say that things were not running smoothly would be a gross understatement of the hostility your king was throwing out towards the man who seemed to be the only thing standing between your company and what would certainly prove to be a massacre.

 

You knew that Thorin's mood had grown steadily darker over the last few days. He had all of you searching tirelessly for the Arkenstone since your return to the mountain. But this seething hatred, this possesive paranoia displayed a side of him you had, as yet, only seen glimpses of. You were loathe to admit it, even to yourself, but the way his voice grumbled out his replies to the man on the other side of the wall, both slightly frightened and intensely aroused you. When he growled, heat went coursing through your veins. You shivered, and it had nothing to do with the chill of the air inside the mountain. When he growled, you experienced a tightening below your waist, a quickening of your breath.

 

But you looked down at your small hands, your smooth, hairless arms and knew that Thorin would not want a young female dwarf who couldn't even grow a proper beard. That was, after all, part of why you joined his company in the first place. When your parents noticed that although you had long since reached marriageable age, your face remained hairless, as did most of your body. But you were agile, and it was that agility that made you a strong warrior. You had long since put dreams of a husband behind you. While other young dwarf women were learning the joys of their marriage beds, the ancient ritual of braiding each other's beards after the wedding night, you were learning to wield a sword. You were unafraid to train with the men, for who would want you? Not the hardened soldiers, not the skilled miners and certainly not the young king who stood a little ways away, telling this man of Laketown exactly what he could do with his offers and pleas.

 

You turned from your hiding spot and walked away. You had heard enough.

 

It was not long until you heard him bellowing orders throughout the hall. It seemed that you would be going to war. Sadly, you shook your head. This was not what you had signed up for, not what you and the others had dreamed of, worked and sacrificed for. You knew you all must fight, for both your king and your home. As you walked towards the armory to see if there was any armor there that might fit an underweight female dwarf, you heard him call out your name. He sounded angry. You knew it was cowardly, but you didn't want to deal with him when he was angry, so you busied yourself with finding a suitable helmet.

 

A long while later, you had found enough items in your approximate size that would do well enough for your purpose. You turned to leave the room only to bump into a broad chest. You stumbled back, but strong hands caught your upper arms in a vice-like hold. Your head snapped up to meet the blazing blue eyes of your king.

 

“Where have you been? I have been searching throughout the fortress for you!”

 

You spoke as calmly as you could, wary of the intensity in his gaze, his unpredictability of late, “I-I'm sorry, my lord, I needed to see if there were any pieces here that might fit me.”

 

Unaccountably, his gaze softened. “Yes, my little warrior maiden. You often have trouble finding armor. And you will need it when we go to battle. For we are far outnumbered.”

 

You knew his plan was madness. And yet, you felt not a sense of anger and indignation at having to fight a battle you would, in all likelihood, loose, but an overwhelming protectiveness. Thorin's mind might indeed be tainted by his desire for the King's Jewel, but his heart was pure and you knew, beyond all doubt, that he valued his people above all.

 

Still, you would deter him from this path if you could.

 

“My lord, could we not find another way? It is more than likely we will los-”

 

His hands, which had temporarily softened their hold on your arms, tightened their grip once more. Now it was nearly painful. “Is this not what we came her to do? Reclaim our home? Does Erebor not mean that much to you?”

 

His voice had deepened as he spoke from its usual husky timbre down to an animalistic growl. If you had been wary before, you were now becoming frightened. And aroused, which only served to heighten your fear. You tried to respond to him, but he cut off whatever it was you were about to say.

 

“Or perhaps... It's me that you find not worth fighting for.”

 

And then his mouth came crashing down onto yours, his powerful arms wrapping around you, wandering your back, lower, grasping your buttocks and pulling you tightly against his pelvis, to feel that part of him that you had been all but unaware of. Until now.

 

Abruptly, he broke away from you, and rasped into your ear.

 

“Your spirit is as free as the bird that led us to this mountain, Warrior Maiden. If I cannot rule your spirit, I will rule your body. If only for this little while.”

 

His words startled you into action. You bolted, twisting away from him, sprinting for the doorway that led out of the armory, but your mind was still filled with his kiss and he had expected such movement from you. His arm snaked around your waist and you found yourself jerked backwards. You fell onto a hard lap and you looked up into Thorin's stormy blue eyes as his arms locked around you, one at your back, supporting you and the other locked around your knee as, though to prevent escape. The look on his face caused you to gasp, for you saw desire in his eyes, savage and raw. No one had ever wanted you this way. Desired you so much that he would take you though you had not given your formal consent. But maybe he didn't need to hear the words. Maybe your body told him all he needed to know.

 

Still, you knew that when this was over, and his mind cleared, he might believe he had forced himself on you and that would you stand between you for the rest of your lives. This would not do. So without giving him a chance to make the first move, you reached up, tangled your fingers in his dark locks, and pulled his head down to yours with as much force as you could muster. You sealed your mouth to his and licked at the seam of him lips. With a feral sound rumbling in his throat, he complied and his tongue swept into your mouth to tangle with yours.

 

His hand dropped from your knee and began to wander up your leg to fondle your buttocks, then back down the back of your thigh, then up again, a slow circling. He fondled your breast as his mouth nibbled down your neck. You felt the tickle of his beard along your collarbone. You moaned and your thighs parted so you were now draped across his lap, completely absorbed in the dwarf who held you in his arms so tightly.

 

Then you began to feel his hand caressing your hip, moving slowly to the front and softly stroking your lower belly. It tickled slightly and you began to laugh but Thorin chose that moment to bite down on your neck, so the sound came out as more of a breathless groan. He chuckled against your skin and began nibbling his way back up your neck, even as his hand slipped into your leggings. His mouth left yours briefly to shove your leggings down to your ankles and you groaned softly in protest. But he was back as quickly as he had left and you sealed your mouth to his, biting his lower lip and demanding access to his mouth. Access he gladly granted. His fingers began playing with the small triangle of hairs at the apex of your thighs, massaging the soft skin underneath, nudging until you let your knees fall open again.

 

Suddenly, he took over the kiss and his fingers began expertly stroking _just_ around the edge of your nub. Soft touches, just enough to tease it out of hiding. His thumb then replaced his fingers and his fingers began circling your entrance. Then one thick digit slowly probed your opening. He had correctly guessed you were inexperienced. He took his time, but eventually he had worked his finger all the way inside of you. He began to move his finger around and around, up and down, massaging the front wall of your passage as his thumb continued to rub you at the top of your slit. You moaned and whimpered into his mouth, clinging to him as though he was your lifeline. He responded by increasing the tempo and pressure he applied to you. You felt as though you couldn't catch your breath.

 

And then your climax hit you, hard and fast, causing you to shudder and writhe against his hand and mouth and wrenching deep broken cries from deep within you. As you continued to sob out your pleasure, he continued to pleasure you, to kiss you until, finally, his fingers began to slow and his mouth gentled on yours.

 

You stayed in his lap for a time afterwards, catching your breath, feeling him stroking your back. You knew that your future was uncertain and that tomorrow would most likely see all of your lives take a bitter turn. But for now, you enjoyed this small moment of peace.

 

For what better way was there to distract yourselves on the eve of battle?

 


End file.
